


Cuddle Sandwich/A Most Curious Contradiction

by quaint_camera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Community: trekkink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Flirting, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Other, Spooning, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: just jim/spock/bones cuddling maybe comforting bones about something idk that's it that's the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Sandwich/A Most Curious Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> For [the Trek Kink prompt: just jim/spock/bones cuddling maybe comforting bones about something idk that's it that's the prompt.](http://trekkink.livejournal.com/896.html?thread=1408#t1408)

Jim taps Bones' security code into the small panel beside his quarters with an easy familiarity; he has it memorized by now. The doors part with a soft zip and Jim grins, stepping inside.

“Bones?” he calls, but the doctor is nowhere to be seen. _Probably in the bathroom, then._ Jim settles down to wait in Bones’ easy chair, kicks off his boots, props his feet up on the bed, and grabs the PADD left lying on the nightstand.

“Lights up twenty percent,” he says, noticing they’re significantly dimmer than Bones usually keeps them.

He minimizes a medical journal and pulls up his Starfleet inbox, scrolling idly through the messages. When the bathroom doors swish open, Jim tosses the PADD aside. “Bones!” he says, excitedly, but the second he looks up, he wishes he could swallow his obnoxious enthusiasm. Bones is standing there in the doorway, face shadowed and expression blank. He’s out of uniform, wearing sweatpants and the black regulation undershirt.

“Jim,” he greets, roughly. He moves forward and drops into a sitting position on the bed, a few feet away from Jim but still facing him. “Wasn’t expecting you this early.” He scrubs a hand down his face. His warm, brandy-brown eyes are bloodshot, with dark shadows underneath. He looks positively haggard.

“Yeah, sorry, I know. Came straight here after my shift.” Jim explains, tugging at his yellow uniform shirt. “I need a shower, but I wanted to see you first.”

Bones smiles slightly at that, the plump bow of his lips curving in a way Jim always finds irresistible. But the smile doesn’t reach his eyes and he doesn’t tease Jim about being a sentimental idiot like usual. So Jim shifts in his chair, uncomfortable. Quiet Bones is rare and always puts him out of his depth; he doesn’t know quite how to act when Bones isn’t mouthing off at him.

Jim clears his throat, gut twisting, and blunders, “So, uh, you okay?” It’s blunt and not tactful at all and he winces a bit.

Bones relases a hollow laugh. “No,” he says. “No, I’m not.” He can never lie—not to Jim, at least.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jim asks, looking pointedly down at his toes as he wiggles them, and not Bones’ face.

Bones inhales shakily. “I want to, Jim,” he says, earnestly, “but—I don’t know if I can. Yet.” He struggles to get the words out.

Jim is up and beside him on the bed in an instant, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to,” he assures. Jim’s been there, too, suffering from an ache so deep he couldn’t articulate it.

Bones breathes out, shoulders slumping in obvious relief, and he leans his head against Jim, his eyes slipping shut. He turns his face into Jim’s shoulder and murmurs, “Thanks.”

Jim nuzzles affectionately into Bones’ hair with his nose. “Spock’ll be here soon. Why don’t we lay down?” he suggests.

“Mmm.” Bones grunts his assent and lets himself be maneuvered.

Gently, Jim lowers them to the bed. Bones curls up on his side with his knees drawn up and Jim  presses himself lightly up against the length of his body, so that they are spooning. Bones fumbles for his wrist, grips it, and drags the arm around his waist. Jim smiles against the nape of his neck and takes the hint, holding him more tightly. Bones isn’t usually this tactile, and it feels wonderful to be wanted in this way.

He’s halfway to sleep when he hears Bones say quietly, “She changed her address.”

Jim is instantly alert. He doesn’t have to ask who “she” is; it’s The Ex, of course. Bones never calls her by name and whenever he’s upset, it can usually be traced back to her. Jim feels a surge of anger for this anonymous woman, who he doesn’t even know but who even after all these years still holds such power over his Bones.

“Damn woman didn’t even have the decency to tell me she moved herself. Figured it out ‘cause my letters kept bein’ returned.”

Jim knows about the letters, too. It’s not a very practical form of communication, because the letters can only be shuttled from the Enterprise to Earth once a month, and it’s usually several more months before a response arrives. But Bones is old-fashioned, _so very human_ as Spock would say, and strangely sentimental about some things. In some small way, Jim knows it makes him feel closer to his daughter to write to her by hand. But now Bones won’t have even that treasured thread of communication with Joanna.

“Fuck her,” he growls, tightening his hold. “She treats you like shit, always has—”

Bones shrugs. “Used to it."

Jim’s face twists at that, his hands clenching tightly in the fabric of his undershirt.

“... Easy, Jim. ‘S alright.”

“But you deserve so much better!” he says fiercely.

Bones turns over in his arms, so that they are facing each other, and shakes Jim a little. “Listen to me. I _do_ have it better. I got you ‘n I got Spock. That’s already more than I’ll ever deserve.”

He scowls. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m no angel, Jim.”

“And _I_ am?” Jim smirks, and lurches up to kiss him.

Spock chooses that exact moment to enter the room, and they both jump, breaking the kiss. Jim grins guiltily, Bones looks vaguely embarrassed, and Spock raises a single eyebrow at them, clearly amused. “I did not mean to interrupt,” he quips. “You may continue if desired.”

“In a mood to watch tonight, eh, Spock?” Jim leers at Spock as he approaches, hands clasped neatly behind his back.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Spock cocks his head playfully. “That depends on precisely what it is I would be watching.”

“Nothing yet. Bones needs cuddling.”

Bones groans, more himself now. “I do _not_ need to be babied by the likes of—”

“Understood, Jim,” Spock says, cutting him off.

Jim feels the bed dip as Spock climbs in on the other side of Bones and can’t resist a smug grin. Bones glares back at him and Jim laughs, genuinely delighted.

“Shouldn’t you find cuddle sandwiches illogical?” Bones grumbles half-heartedly, as Spock shifts up against him, hugging his back.

Jim catches Spock’s smiling eyes. “As a medical professional, you should know that touch is emotionally beneficial,” he chides.

“He’s right,” Jim chimes in.

Bones gives a loud, put-upon groan. “Why do I feel like you two will use any ol’ excuse to grope me?”

“Hmm,” Jim hums, happily. “Wasn’t planning on it, but since you brought it up...” He trades a wicked look with Spock.

Bones’ eyes widen comically when Jim starts teasing, rubbing circles on his stomach, smoothing a palm over his thigh while Spock rolls his hips, thrusting gently against his ass. Bones squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers under the double attentions, then flips onto his back to give them better access. “Dammit, you two...”

Jim plucks at his waistband, while Spock yanks his undershirt up to his neck without warning and thumbs over a nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp. He feels his cock strain upwards, seeking contact, and Jim obligingly palms it for him. “Oh fuuuuck...! ... you... both...” he pants.

Spock lifts a brow. “Your expletives would seem to suggest dissatisfaction, but your body exhibits your eagerness. A most curious contradiction.”

Jim chuckles. “Indeed.”

“Oh, for god’s sake...! Is this how they talk dirty on Vulcan? Spare me the observations and get on with it!”

“Well, Spock, you heard the man.” Jim winks, blue eyes bright with good humour as he squeezes Bones’ erection. “Let’s not keep him waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> It started out pretty angsty and then got fluffy and sexy. I don't even know, guys. XD


End file.
